


You're the One That I Want

by CastielLordOfTheBees



Series: Destiel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Grease References, Greaser Dean, Idjits in love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Punk Castiel, School Musical, Theater Geek Dean, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLordOfTheBees/pseuds/CastielLordOfTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were to ask Castiel Milton his excuse for staying after school everyday, he would tell you some bullshit about how it was too cold out, despite having his car – a Lincoln Continental – handed down to him from his older brother, Gabe, sitting right in the parking lot outside, with working heat and everything. The honest truth, though? He stayed for musical rehearsals, and for the star of this year’s production of Grease – Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, enjoy watching me toy with the emotions of these two boys for my own amusement. I am a sick and twisted individual, but I always give them a happy ending, mostly because I don't have it in me to honestly hurt either Cas or Dean. Not at all.  
> Also, I changed Sam's age in this to make them only a year apart only because I felt like a freshman knowing a senior because they share classes would be a lot harder to explain than a junior being in senior classes, you know?  
> Anyway- again, enjoy. :)

 

If you were to ask Castiel Milton his excuse for staying after school everyday, he would tell you some bullshit about how it was too cold out, despite having his car – a Lincoln Continental – handed down to him from his older brother, Gabe, sitting right in the parking lot outside, with working heat and everything. The honest truth, though? He stayed for musical rehearsals, and for the star of this year’s production of Grease – Dean Winchester.

Dean was a proud theater geek – president of the school’s Drama club, the male lead of most school productions, and the son of the school’s drama teacher, Mrs. Mary Winchester. His little brother, Sam, a junior this year, was even in the tech crew now. A love of theater was practically hardwired into the boy’s brain from birth. He wasn’t half bad either.

Castiel, on the other hand, was just some punk kid with a bunch of piercings and tattoos, destined to end up working in a convenience store or, if his lucky really went south, prison. He smoked pot and cigarettes, he drank, though it only ever got heavy when his future came to mind, and his trailer trash family was so dysfunctional that psychologists ought to come up with a new name just to describe them. His mom had, in recent years, upgraded from popping pills to shooting heroin, and his dad had taken off when he was six, never returning and never even trying to contact them.

Dean and Castiel had history though. Much more of one than a person would expect with how they barely speak two words to each other. But from second grade all the way up until the summer before freshman year, the two of them had been inseparable, practically attached at the hip. The boys had been best friends, sharing both good and bad times together- Castiel had been there for Dean when his dad had passed away in seventh grade, and Dean had gone with Cas when he’d gotten his first piercing, his eyebrow. Dean had also been the one to first teach Castiel how to kiss just before the beginning of ninth, though that experience particular was a much more intimate thing than either boy had been ready to admit at the fragile age of fourteen, when Castiel was only just beginning to really realize that girls just didn’t do it for him, but guys did.

Their friendship didn’t fair very well after that incident, quickly falling apart as they both integrated into high school life, meeting new friends and going their separate ways – Cas going off with his fellow freaks, and Dean joining the theater kids. Nearly four years had passed since then and they had only spoken a handful of times. Their younger selves, though they were probably too young to understand, would be ashamed, Castiel knew, but he just couldn’t quite bring himself to open his damn mouth and say something.

Dean deserved a lot better than scum like him, maybe he would get the chance to settle down with a pretty girl with a sweet personality and have that apple pie life everyone was after. Castiel would never have any of that, and it wasn’t just because of the girl part.

But still, here he was, watching the other boy rehearse every day for the past two months.

Castiel was aware that borderline stalking your crush wasn’t exactly the most romantic way of getting to them, but it was the best he could do. The only class the two of them shared was AP English, and they sat on opposite ends of the room, Castiel with Crowley, the only person in the entire class he actually talked to, and Dean with his theater friends. Yet every day he found himself watching the other boy, much to the amusement of Crowley. Dean was just so passionate about English class, getting into whatever they read, whether it be Shakespeare or Orwell or Salinger, Dean seemed to love them all.

He wondered sometimes if Dean even noticed him watching, or if he was too much in his own world with his friends. It was probably better that way though. Dean didn’t need to go sullying his reputation hanging out with good-for-nothing trash like him. A few times, Castiel could have sworn he’d caught Dean looking at him, but once his more rational side got involved, that pipe dream was quickly squashed. Why would Dean be looking at him?

Sometimes he wished he were braver, that he could just nut up, walk over and at least say hello or something, but in the years since their falling out, a hello just hadn't felt welcome or appropriate.

A particularly freezing Thursday afternoon found Castiel seated up in the far upper corner of the school auditorium, watching the cast and crew go over the final rehearsal before opening night, which so happened to be the very next night. Nerves were running high, especially amongst fledgling actors.

A girl, Ava, had already burst into tears and was currently being comforted by a much more calm Dean, who was knelt down next to her and whispering words of encouragement to the younger girl. After a few minutes, she looked up with a weak smile, and he stood, flashing her a bright smile and a thumbs up, to which she laughed. The sight, however dorky it was, warmed his heart.

“So, Clarence,” A body dropped into the seat just to his right, the girl, Meg, having hopped over the back. “Any idea when are you actually planning to, I don’t know, stop creeping in the back of the room and maybe say something?”

Meg Masters was the best friend he had, considering they had known each other since they were in diapers, and she was fully aware of the crush he’d been harboring on a certain Winchester since practically forever. In fact, it was probably her favorite thing to pick on him about, always trying to nudge him in the right direction, which, according to her, was right in front of Dean with his mouth open and letting words out.

“Soon, Meg,” he said, his eyes still trained on the other boy, toying with his lip ring with his teeth as he watched.

Dean had just hopped back onto the stage, expertly he might add, and was currently discussing something with the stage manager, Charlie Bradbury, who also happened to double as his best friend. On the other end of the stage stood Lisa Braeden, the actress playing the Sandy to Dean’s Danny. The two had dated briefly the previous year, but had broken up just before the Spring Musical because Lisa had tried to force Dean to choose between the musical and her. Unsurprisingly, he had essentially told her to get lost, and she’d been trying to get him back ever since.

Soon. It was the answer he’d given her countless times, yet he’d never actually meant it until then. Castiel had decided the previous night, after finding that falling asleep was very difficult when all his brain could do was focus on those brilliant green eyes. And dammit, he needed his sleep back.

“Yeah, right,” she snorted. He didn’t really blame her either. He barely believed himself. “So really, what’s up with you?”

“I’m going to talk to him,” Cas replied calmly, shutting Meg up pretty quick.

“No,” she said, her voice conveying her disbelief. “You’re kidding, right? Castiel Milton finally stepping up to the plate and doing something?”

He glared over at her, but he knew she was right. This wasn’t exactly the first plan he’d made to talk to the other boy, it just happened to be the latest in a long list of failed attempts. First there was the winter dance he planned to ask him to sophomore year, which completely backfired when he ended up going with Cassie Robinson – and no, the irony in that one was in no way lost on him. Then there was the time they were paired up for badminton in gym the previous year, a whole two weeks together, only to have Dean break his wrist and have to sit out for the rest of the rotation. Honestly, the list was a pretty long one.

“I’m actually going to do it this time, Meg.” Castiel told her, crossing his arms across his chest and kicking up his legs on the back of the seat in front of him. “It’s already March of our senior year, only a few months left until graduation.”

Meg hummed, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “You know, I could always help, right?”

Castiel laughed. Like hell was that going to happen. “Meg, the only thing you’d succeed in helping me do is make an ass of myself, and I do enough of that all on my own.”

“Can’t argue you there,” Meg conceded, nodding her head in agreement. “Okay, so what does the Oh-So-Suave Castiel Milton plan to do to win over his man once and for all, huh?”

On stage, they were now running through “You’re the One That I Want”, the last big song of the musical, a duet between Dean and Lisa. The entire song so far, it was made quite obvious that Lisa was trying to put the moves on Dean, only to get nothing in return.

Dean tended to lose himself completely in whatever character he played, whether it be Danny Zuko or Jimmy Smith from Thoroughly Modern Millie, almost to the point where he seemed unaware of anything else. To Dean, the year was 1959 and Lisa was Sandy Olsson, the girl he’d had a summer romance with and then fell in love with all over again during his senior year, and anything else seemed to have melted away. Dean’s passion for what he did was one of the things Castiel loved most about him.

Now he just had to do something about it.

“Trust me,” he assured her, glancing over out of the corner of his eye. “I have a plan.”

○♠○

Castiel had no fucking idea what he was doing, not a one. Here he was, opening night, standing outside of the school like an idiot, anxiously smoking a cigarette and debating whether to go in or not and weighing the pros and cons of actually doing it- pros: getting to see Dean, maybe talking to Dean, and gaining a possible date with Dean; cons: making an ass of himself in front of the boy he’d been in love with for years. Either way, it was his senior year, and in just a few short months there was the chance that he’d never see Dean again, as he’d overheard him talking about some school in New York with Charlie the other day. This might be one of his last chances.

Deciding that he’d stalled long enough, he dropped his finished cigarette to the ground, putting it out with the bottom of his shoe. It was still cold out in early March, so he rubbed his hands together to warm them and headed for the large stairs at the main school entrance. Entering the building, he was a bit surprised to find Sam Winchester sitting next to Ruby Masters, Meg’s younger cousin, helping to sell tickets.

Castiel had shared a few classes with the younger Winchester, despite the fact that he was only a junior, and spoke to him quite often, actually, so when Sam caught sight of him, he flashed him a big smile.

“Castiel!” Sam called, although Castiel had two more people before him in line. As Sam took one of the women’s money and handed her two tickets, one for her and another for the young girl with her, he continued, “I see you decided to come to the real performance as well.”

Castiel blushed at that, looking at Dean in slight surprise. He looked around him before leaning in to whisper to Sam, “How did you know about that?”

Sam smiled slyly, "You weren't exactly all that inconspicuous, Castiel. I mean, you sat in the same seat in the back every day."

"So?" he asked, "What is it, against the rules to watch rehearsal or something?"

"No," Sam replied, his smile only growing. Castiel, who was the next person in line, stepped forward, just in front of his friend. "It just happens to make it incredibly obvious that you were there for more than just theatrical entertainment, if you get what I mean."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, his eyes going wide. Would Sam know? No, he was never around the two of them at the same time, so he should still be oblivious. So what was it that Sam thought he was making fun of him for?

Sam just shook his head, taking the money Castiel offered him and nodding toward the auditorium doors, “Nothing, nothing, you just go enjoy yourself, okay?”

Still confused, but having just given up on trying to figure out the meaning behind the younger Winchester’s words, Castiel continued on into the auditorium, heading toward his usual seat in the back corner. Unsurprisingly, the seat was available, and he settled in to wait.

○♠○

“Dude, I already told you, he’s out there.” Sam said, exasperated. Dean could feel him watching as he paced the length of the dressing room, and it only made him all the more anxious. “Could you please quit it with the pacing? You’re kind of freaking me out.”

“Sam, please just stop talking for like, two seconds.” Dean said, though he kept his eyes down on the floor in front of him as he moved. “I’m just… okay, you’re sure he’s here?”

Sam sighed and out of the corner of his eye Dean saw him move closer, seconds later feeling a hand rest on his arm, forcing him to come to a stop. Dean glared at his younger brother, but stayed where he was. “Dean, I am 100% sure he is here because I sold him the ticket myself, okay? He’s here, and if I know him, and I do, he’s probably exactly where he’s been sitting for the past month and a half, okay?”

“But-” Dean tried, but Sam simply shook his head, patting his brother on the arm reassuringly.

“Again, calm down.” Sam said, “Now why don’t you go do whatever it is you need to do now? Makeup? Skimming over your lines? Just, go do something else, alright?”

Dean didn’t even bother giving his brother a direct answer, choosing instead to stomp to the other end of the room, plopping down in the chair that had been designated as his for years, ever since his first big role as Sky Masterson in Guys and Dolls as a sophomore. That had been his first lead role, and had led to him being cast as the male lead for both of the following years. And this was to be his last musical, as he was a senior and set to graduate in just a few months, but the nervous butterflies dancing around in his gut had a lot less to do with his performance, and a lot more to do with a certain blue-eyed boy in the crowd named Castiel Milton.

“Let me guess,” His friend, Charlie said from where she had leaned her head on his shoulder, where she was watching him in the mirror in front of them with a small smirk. “Thinking about Cas again, right?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, letting her know that he really didn’t appreciate her rubbing the fact that he’d even nicknamed the guy, despite having spoken maybe twice in all of their years of high school together. She wasn’t wrong though, he had been thinking about him.

“Yeah,” he sighed, running his hand that wasn’t hindered by her using him as a chin rest through his hair, even though he’d just had it done by one of the makeup artists, but oh well, it wasn’t like they couldn’t just slather in some more hair gel. “He’s here, Char. Sam just told me he saw him.”

Charlie stood up, smiling wide. “So?”

“So, let’s get this show on the road,” he sighed, moving to stand only to be stopped by a hand pushing him back in the chair. Bela’s narrowed brown eyes met his through the mirror, a frustrated twist to her lips.

“Honestly, Winchester?” she said, reaching for the jar of hair gel, making a face at the chemical smell when she opened it. “Is it really so difficult to keep your hands out of your hair for ten bloody minutes?”

“It is when Castiel Milton is involved,” Charlie said, smirking at the glare Dean shot her.

“Oh, finally going to make a move, are we?” Bela asked, fixing the front of his hair as best she could, considering his hair length wasn’t exactly John Travolta-level, though he had grown it a bit longer for the part. “Well, it’s only been, what, about four years now since you’ve spoken? I’d say a love confession is long overdue.”

Dean scowled at her, trying to push her hands away to stand. He’d find someone else to do it, someone who wouldn’t sass him about his life choices, but then, having known and grown close to these people over the years, actors and stage crew alike, it would likely be very difficult. The makeup artists- Bela, Ruby, Jo, and Andy were all fairly comfortable with making fun of him, since they were all very aware of his crush on Cas.

“Not so fast, love.” Bela said. She took out a decent sized glob with two fingers, spreading it across her hands and proceeding to attempt to reshape his hair. “I absolutely refuse to let you go out there and represent my work ethic with messy hair, just because you’ve all worked up over that boy.”

“Hey!” Dean pouted, actually crossing his arms like a petulant child.

“Hey yourself, Dean-o,” she said, smirking at his reflection in the mirror. “I’ll have you looking all pretty for your man in just a minute.”

○♠○

Castiel, although theater really wasn’t his thing, found himself thoroughly enjoying the musical. He had never seen Grease before, despite the many attempts Meg had made to ‘educate him’ in the ways of American pop culture, which, evidently, relied heavily on this production, but he found himself hooked on the story instantly. The cliche romance part wasn’t what drew him in though, but how Sandy so easily handed over her personality and her dignity for a man she hardly even knew, who could simply up and walk away at any moment. It was interesting to watch, to say the least.

But Dean, oh god, Dean certainly played the role of a greaser well. His blond hair, which was normally a bit spiky, was slicked back 50s style, and he rocked a leather jacket and tight Levis, which made his ass look ridiculously good- and that was just the physical stuff. Dean was a spectacular actor, and had, in this case, practically become Danny Zuko. To him, he was the bad boy and Lisa was the good girl gone bad he’d fallen in love with, and nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

Castiel knew that the ending was drawing near, what with the beginning of what appeared to be a rather important number starting, a duet between Dean and Lisa. And he seemed quite into it, putting all of his energy into one last big song, dancing and singing to bring the lyrics to life. In fact, if you didn’t know any better, and honestly, who was he kidding, he didn’t either, you would think that he really meant what he was singing to Lisa. The thought made Castiel sick to his stomach.

Just as Castiel moved to get up, feeling as if he needed to go get some fresh air to calm himself down, he felt someone’s gaze on him. Turning back, he found, much to his surprise, Dean’s eyes on him.

 

You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)

You oo oo honey

The one that I want ( you are the one i want )

You oo oo honey

You're the one I need

Oh yes indeed

And, just when he thought it couldn’t get any weirder, the other boy winked at him. It was over fairly fast though, done and over with in such a short span of time that Castiel couldn’t help but question what he saw. What if his eye was just bothering him? What if he couldn’t see the front row, and had just winked at someone at random?

As the scene drew to a close and the actors came out to take their bows, Castiel concocted a list of reasons why Dean just couldn’t possibly have winked at him, it had to be a mistake somehow. No, not after that performance with Lisa, not when he’d looked so hooked on her for such a big portion of the show.

By the time Cas was actually headed out the auditorium doors a good ten minutes later, waiting to exit with everyone else, at least a thousand, he had essentially convinced himself that it was all just misinterpreted. Dean Winchester couldn’t be interested in him, not in a million years, and especially not when someone like Lisa Braeden as the competition.

Hey, he was just being realistic is all. I mean, who would pick someone like him, some punk freak, over a pretty normal girl like Lisa? Not a damn straight man in their right mind, and in his mind, Dean most definitely fell into that category.

○♠○

The actors, as was tradition at their school after a big performance, were lined up outside of the auditorium to greet everyone, to thank them for going and, in some cases, usually involving smaller children, to even take pictures with them. Dean was standing next to Lisa in the spot closest to the door, forcing a smile for a picture with a little boy who was here with his mother. Lisa was still very much pissed at him, but she managed to at least not come off as murderous in the presence of others.

After about a good ten minutes of smiling for pictures and talking to teachers and other students alike about the show, Dean was beginning to think he would never see Cas. Maybe he’d left right after the show, before the actors had even gotten off stage. He wasn’t exactly under any obligation to stay, not really, so why should he have? Dean just happened to be very disappointed that he hadn’t.

“Hello, Dean,” He looked up to meet the deep blue eyes of the very boy he’d been waiting for. Castiel’s expression was a bit hesitant, guarded, but the small smile on his lips softened it all. Nerves, that was something Dean understood well in these kind of situations, so he couldn’t really judge. He could, however, worry like hell that everything was about to blow up in his face. “I very much enjoyed tonight’s performance.”

“Oh, well, thank you for coming,” Dean said, his face just this side of pink as he glanced briefly back up at Cas, before returning his eyes to the ground, scuffing his boot against the floor.

“Are you saying that because it’s actor protocol, or because you’re genuinely glad I’m here?” Cas asked, offering a small amused smile.

“A bit of both,” Dean murmured shyly, not daring to look up. “So, I, um,” He cleared his throat before continuing, “Do you maybe want to go out for coffee or something now? Well, after I change.”

“No,” Cas answered, and Dean felt his heart fall in disappointment. Of course it was no, what the hell had he even been thinking. While his mind was wrapped up in self-loathing, though, he seemed to have not noticed the other boy stepping near enough to bring his mouth close to his ear, whispering, “Leave the jacket.”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, giving the other boy a confused look.

“Yes to your first question, obviously. We have much catching up to do, you and I,” Cas said, like there wasn’t even a question about it, like the answer was a yes before he’d even asked. He ran a hand down the arm of his leather jacket with a smirk. “Though I’d much prefer that you leave the this on. I like it.”

“O-okay,” Dean stuttered. He was trying to understand exactly what the hell was going on right then, but his mind had simply turned to white noise. He shook his head, trying to get his mind back in order. “You know, I’ve really missed you, Cas.”

“Cas?” Cas asked, and Dean froze, remembering that he hadn’t called him that in years. What if it was too familiar too soon? God, he didn’t want to chase the other boy off, not when he’d just gotten him back in his life, but all his fears melted away in a second when a bright smile formed on the other boys lips. “No one has called me that in years, not since-”

“I was scared, you know, back then.” Dean said, cutting the other boy off. This was something Cas needed to hear right away, not an hour or so from then, when Dean would be sitting there awkwardly, trying to find the words. He had them now. “My dad, he used to say a lot of shit about guys who liked other guys, bad stuff, about how they were weak and wrong and… I didn’t want to disappoint him. It wasn’t you, I just- I didn’t understand what had been between us, but I get it now. I’m not scared anymore.”

“It’s okay-” Cas began, only to be cut off when Dean shook his head, meeting the other boy’s eyes with a pained look.

“No it’s not, and please don’t lie and tell me it is.” Dean said. Castiel stayed quiet, but didn’t appear to be upset at all, just curious- this gave Dean the confidence to continue. “I hurt you, didn’t I? I was selfish. I was only thinking of myself and, well, I didn’t think of what you wanted or needed then, and I’m so sorry for that, Cas. I really am.”

Cas was silent for a moment, but when he opened his mouth, his words were firm, leaving no room to argue with him. “You know what I think?” he asked. “I think you were fifteen, and that you had grown up with a father who openly degraded men who were anything but 100% heterosexual and masculine, so you did everything you could to not do anything that would cause your father to pass judgment on you. Even if it meant hurting those around you.” Castiel stepped forward, resting a hand on his old friend’s arm. “I was never truly angry with you, Dean. Not for a moment, because I remember what John Winchester was like, and I don’t blame you at all for wanting to avoid that.”

“That doesn’t excuse it, though,” Dean responded, shame written all over his face. “You came out and I just lost it, man, and I never even gave you any explanation.”

“So explain it, I’m listening.” Castiel said.

Dean looked down for a moment, trying to gather up his courage. “It wasn’t about you, Cas. Not entirely. I mean, it was, but it wasn’t-” Dean could see that Cas was looking a bit confused, so he tried again, “Cas, I liked you. A lot. And then you telling me what you did only made it worse because before I could push it down, tell myself you were straight and it wasn’t going to happen, and then you just tore that all up. I couldn’t hide with you around, and I was too scared to do anything but that with my dad around.”

Cas didn’t say anything, looking deep in thought. Dean worried that maybe he was rethinking this whole thing and was about to shut him down and walk away, but Cas surprised him by asking, “And what about now?”

“Now? Well, I’m out to my mom and Sammy, but-”

“No, no. I mean about us, how do you feel about it now?” the other boy asked. Cas was playing with his lip ring, something that Dean had picked up as being a nervous habit of the other boy’s. Dean, more often than not, found himself wanting nothing more than to kiss those lips and play with that ring, but that was entirely beside that point, especially when his mind was suddenly so thrown off by the words Cas had just spoken.

“Wait, what?” he asked, surprised.

Cas smirked at him, reaching into his pocket and pulling out what turned out to his keys, and nodding toward the front entrance. “So, coffee?”

Only, two things differed in that plan 1.) Dean, of course, insisted on driving to the coffee shop, and 2.) They never actually made it inside of the coffee shop, but instead found themselves pressed up against each other in the alley next to it. Cas’ lips on his, which was much more addictive than even caffeine, and his train of thought having completely derailed and fallen from the tracks. Unsurprisingly, neither one of them minded this at all.


End file.
